


The Away Game

by thunderingskies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sounds filling the room are sneakers on hardwood floor, heavy breathing, and the familiar smack of the basketball on the court.</p><p>Aomine breathes in, and then out; sweat drips down his face, pooling just above his collarbones. His body is hot, wanting; his heart is beating so hard he can feel it in his fingertips. He grabs his sweat-soaked shirt in one hand, wiping his face.</p><p>His vision is blurred, yet focused; he doesn’t see the crowd. He doesn’t see his friends in the stands. He doesn’t see the reactions of the coach, or the players on the bench.</p><p>He sees nothing other than the ball and a pair of crimson red eyes.</p><p>Those <i>eyes</i>. They’re hypnotic - Aomine can’t see anything else. He doesn’t want to, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Away Game

The only sounds filling the room are sneakers on hardwood floor, heavy breathing, and the familiar smack of the basketball on the court.

It’s the fourth quarter. There’s only three minutes left, and the score reads 68-70 for the opposing team.

Aomine breathes in, and then out; sweat drips down his face, pooling just above his collarbones. His body is hot, wanting; his heart is beating so hard he can feel it in his fingertips. He grabs his sweat-soaked shirt in one hand, wiping his face.

His vision is blurred, yet focused; he doesn’t see the crowd. He doesn’t see his friends in the stands. He doesn’t see the reactions of the coach, or the players on the bench.

He sees nothing other than the ball and a pair of crimson red eyes.

Those _eyes_. They’re hypnotic - Aomine can’t see anything else. He doesn’t want to, either.

Those red eyes follow him - that push him to go _faster, faster_ to work _harder_ and to be _better, better, the best-_

Those eyes that ignite his passion, that make him _want_ to play basketball, that make him love the sport-

Kagami stares him down, gaze heavy and heated. Their eyes meet and his intentions are clear.

Aomine smirks. It’s a challenge.

Then the play starts and every muscle in his body is on _fire_.

He moves quickly, spinning on his feet. Kagami is faster - just by a _hair_ , damn him - and he hauls right up to Aomine, ball slamming against the floor.

But one-on-one’s are Aomine’s specialty.

It’s like time slows; he can see every move, every ripple of muscle in Kagami’s body. He can see every possible play running through the redhead's mind.

They move together in a blur. Kagami steps forward and Aomine backwards; Kagami has his eyes on the hoop, relentless in his efforts to get there are score. Aomine is just as determined - he follows him, movements persistent as he fights for the ball.

He can almost hear the clock ticking, the heat coming off Kagami’s body.

Kagami leans back, lining up to take a shot.

His play is nearly flawless. _Nearly._

Aomine’s reflexes save him and he slams the ball down; one of his teammates is there to snag it, and just like that they’re on the offensive.

His calf muscles ache from the stretch, but he doesn’t slow down.

If anything that just amps him up more - Kagami, as always, motivates him. He pushes him to strive for _more_ , to be better than he was yesterday-

His teammate gets a basket and the score is tied.

It takes only an instant before they’re moving again, repeating that familiar dance.

Aomine’s lungs burn but he pushes through it; he pushes through it all - the ache in his muscles, the sweat dripping into his eyes, the burn of his palms as the basketball slams into his outstretched hand.

He moves, _feeling_ Kagami hot on his trail.

His blood boils, his heart races-

He steps back, jumping up into a formless shot.

Silence surrounds him. The cheers, the screams - they're all somewhere beyond him.

There's just the familiar _swoosh_ of the basketball net and the slam of the back down on the court.

The buzzer rings - and it’s over.

72-70.

The corner of his lips tug up into a smile.

He feels his teammates slapping his back. They cheer, celebrating.

It’s only a college practice match, but there’s nothing that Aomine does half-heartedly anymore. 

He jogs to the middle of the court where Kagami grins aggressively. “I told you we’d win,” Aomine smirks and extends a hand.

Kagami slaps their hands together, his smile darkening. “We’ll beat you next time, Daiki.”

His team heads out to celebrate after - copious amounts of barbecue, likely - but Aomine doesn’t stick around to join in.

He never does, though. Not when they’re _here_ , training away from home.

No - he’s got a very different post-match ritual.

He’s quick to leave the gym. He showers, scrubbing his body, but he can’t calm the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He’s still on a high from that match - his body aches wonderfully, in a way that only basketball can do to him.

He dries himself off, rapidly, not bothering with his hair. He just runs his hand through it a few times and decides _good enough._

He’s anxious - no, not anxious. _Excited._

His teammates laugh, talking excitedly as they dress. Aomine joins in - he’s a team player, now, after all - as he pulls on some clothes. Boxers, black shorts, a t-shirt - gray, maybe? He can’t be bothered to tell. Everything sits uncomfortably. He shifts, heat already pooling in his stomach. He wants to be naked, crushed under that beautiful, sculpted body-

He has to force those images back. He’s already half hard and he really doesn’t feel like giving his teammates a show today.

When he finally steps outside of the gymnasium, Kagami is there waiting for him. The redhead is leaning against the fence bordering the gymnasium, casually checking his phone. He looks effortless.

He will look even _better_ panting and screaming Aomine's name, he decides, as he walks up to him. Few words are needed before they head off together.

The subway ride is excruciating.

Aomine has to keep his hands to himself. That’s their rule - not in public.

It’s mainly in place because hand holding turns into leaning, which turns into hugs, which turns to hands tucked into back pockets and groping- and, well, the point is that they’re too tactile.

Especially when Aomine is pretty sure that Kagami’s ass was sculpted by the gods, and he doesn’t have the shame to care about appreciating his body in public. That also  _might_  be why Kagami is very selective about movies that they go to, even though he only gave him a handjob once in the theatre, he should really get over it-

“This is it,” Kagami nods, and Aomine swallows thickly.

He follows the redhead off the bus, padding down the sidewalk.

When they’re in his building, he tests the waters. He reaches out, fingers lacing with Kagami’s.

He gets a squeeze of the hand in response.

In the stairwell, he slides his hand into the back pocket of Kagami’s jeans.

Oh, and by the way - thank _god_ for back pockets, because he gets a handful of that ass and he can already feel the strain in his pants.

Kagami leans closer, arm sliding around Aomine’s waist. He feels fingers curl into his skin, digging in tightly to his ribs.

He’s definitely a keeper.

They’re approaching Kagami’s door when Aomine leans in, teeth running along the exposed length of Kagami’s neck. He bites down and he can _feel_ the shiver that runs through Kagami’s body.

“ _Daiki_ ,” he groans, voice low and rumbling in his chest.

That’s about when Aomine’s self-restraint vanishes into thin air.

He yanks his hand up and around Kagami’s waist, slamming him back against his apartment door. His grip is tight, but it’s no match for both of Kagami’s hands that slide down Aomine's body, gripping his ass tightly. Kagami squeezes and Aomine moans right into Kagami’s mouth as he presses for a kiss.

It’s Aomine who pushed first, but as always, they’re both rough and passionate, ready to ravage each other. They’re weak to temptation - weak to each other.

They’re greedy - they take and take and _take_ , high on the adrenaline rush from the game and the taste of each other. Aomine opens up eagerly when Kagami’s tongue prods against his lips, and he lets him lick his way around Aomine’s mouth. It’s wet and messy, as his kisses always are, but Aomine really couldn’t care less.

Kagami lifts him off the ground and Aomine holds on for dear life, arms locked around Kagami’s neck. He kisses back, giving just as good as he gets - his tongue laps around Kagami’s bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it.

He’s pleased to find that when he rocks his hips against Kagami’s, he’s hard as hell.

“You packin’ a rod or are you just glad to see me?” Aomine jokes, laughter bubbling up against his lips. He grinds his hips again, earning a breathy grunt from Kagami. It’s like music to his ears, honestly.

Kagami tightens his grip, pressing a deep kiss to his lips; Aomine feels it rock him right down to his core.

“Just shut up and unlock the door before I start fingering you right here, Aho,” he huffs in response. To prove his point, the redhead thumbs around the waistband of Aomine’s shorts, tugging them down a few inches to expose the top of his ass.

Aomine snickers, but honestly, he doesn’t want to wait any longer either.

He manages to worm keys from Kagami’s pocket and into the door without breaking their embrace. His lips are softer than one would expect and unbelievably warm.

Kagami is built like a brick shithouse and is oozing raw power; his muscles ripple beneath his skin. He’s honestly unfair - he’s the world’s biggest turn on, especially with the way he carries his six-foot-four boyfriend to the bed and tosses him down like he’s feather-light.

He could crush Aomine like a bug if he wanted. 

But he doesn't.

Clothes are of no use anymore. They discard them, messily, all across Kagami’s bedroom. It's hurried, hands tugging up shirts and shoes kicked off in a frenzy.

Just like on the court, Aomine can’t see anything other than those red eyes.

He just manages to kick off his shorts when Kagami is on top of him; he straddles his thighs, dragging down Aomine's boxers. His cock springs out, finally free, hard against his hip.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Kagami laughs. “You pop a pill for that or what?”

“Don’t make fun of me! I’ve been hard since you sent me that picture this morning!” Aomine groans, shifting under Kagami so that his cock presses against Kagami’s thigh. “Although I gotta admit- those abs look _way_ better in pers- _aaahh_ ,” his words taper off in a groan when Kagami wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it once.

Kagami huffs a laugh, smoothing his free palm out across Aomine’s chest. “Yours aren’t bad either.” He presses down, watching delightfully the way the muscles move beneath his fingertips.

With every move that Kagami makes, his abs flex. He radiates power and his soft touches on Aomine’s skin are an insanely big turn-on.

Kagami brings their lips together for a deep kiss. Aomine sees stars - and planets, maybe - as Kagami kisses him. He’s a good kisser, damn it, and Aomine lets out a whine when he pulls back.

All he gets is a laugh, though, so the redhead presses his lips to his neck. He pulls some skin between his teeth and sucks, loud and lewd and pulling back with a loud smack when he’s satisfied that he’s left a mark.

Aomine is usually the one who marks, but he can’t say that he minds the reversal of roles. Kagami sucks a bruise above his collarbone, then just below his sternum. He licks a long line down Aomine’s chest, tongue swirling around his navel.

He doesn’t stop there - Aomine sucks in a breath when he licks his way down further, right along the trail of hair leading down from his navel right towards his pelvis. Kagami isn’t shy and certainly isn’t a prude; he makes his way torturously slow down towards Aomine’s dick.

And then proceeds to lift Aomine’s legs up and over his shoulders, bypassing his cock entirely and running his tongue right down his ass.

Aomine trembles as Kagami presses his lips right against his twitching, puckered hole.

Oh. Kagami also loves eating ass, so that’s just another reason why he’s not going anywhere.

The redhead is _ruthless_. He thrusts in his tongue, alternating between sucking his ass and fucking him with his tongue. Aomine writhes, absolutely at the complete mercy of his boyfriend. What he’s doing should _not_ be legal, because it’s pretty much taking every ounce of Aomine’s strength to not come and spray all over the ceiling. He’s got a good refractory period, sure, but he’s not letting Kagami get away with just this.

So he moans, tipping his head back, fists curling in the sheets.

The sounds he’s making are borderline pathetic - he’s a captain, a fucking _role model_ for the younger players - he’s in line to be scouted by the NBA for Christ sake. But in this moment, right now, he couldn’t care less.

“I- _hah_ ,” Aomine groans, gritting his teeth, “I thought _I_ won today…” He trails off there, but Kagami can finish the thought on his own: the winner tops.

“You _did_ win,” Kagami agrees, peppering kisses to the inside of Aomine’s thigh, giving him a break from that tongue lashing, “so now your reward is me fucking your brains out.”

Aomine contemplates arguing - really, he does - but he gets a little distracted watching Kagami pop open the bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. Aomine’s mouth hangs open as Kagami looks up, holding eye contact while he sinks two fingers into him straightaway.

Any words that aren’t _fuck me fuck me fuck me_ **_now_ ** vanish completely from Aomine’s vocabulary.

Oh, and one very particular name.

“ _Taiga,_ ” he moans, and it’s _filthy_. Like the shit in a porno, only better. He writhes when Kagami fingers him open quickly. He’s good at this - too good at this - holding Aomine up without even breaking a sweat, fingers pressing into him effortlessly. He scissors his fingers, slipping in a third, pushing in deeper-

“ _Aaaah_ ,” Aomine’s body seizes up with a brush against his prostate. “Fuck! Taiga, fuck, fuck fuck-”

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, Daiki. Jesus fucking Christ.” He pulls his fingers out, letting Aomine’s weight fall against the bed. “You’re like a fucking incubus.” What he wants to say is a sex god, but no way he’s inflating Aomine’s ego like that. He’s already a fucking ten out of ten _and_ an amazing basketball player, and he knows it.

Aomine laughs, hoarsely. “Like you’re one to talk. Look at you. You’re fucking unfair.” He bites his lip in a futile attempt to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Kagami just shakes his head, chuckling. He rips open a condom, shucking off his boxers with ease. His cock springs free and _damn it_ , Aomine has to swallow down some extra saliva at the sight of it. He'd never really cared that much for giving head before, but there's no way that he can say no to the fine specimen presented to him.

Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Aomine shifts over to Kagami. “Allow me,” he says, stealing the condom. Before Kagami can argue, he’s got the base of his cock in hand, tongue lapping at the tip.

Neither of them are anywhere in the neighbourhood of small, but Kagami’s got more girth and Aomine’s skin tingles with delight at the anticipation of having that inside of him. He wraps his lips around just the head of it, sucking hard.

Pleased at the moans falling from Kagami’s lips, Aomine takes his cock a little bit deeper, tongue swirling around the head. His free hand palms his balls.

He works him, squeezing his cock and swallowing back until he feels Kagami’s balls tighten beneath his fingers-

Then he pops off with a lewd smack, licking his lips. He rolls the condom on quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You fucker,” Kagami growls and it reverberates through Aomine’s entire being.

Kagami pushes him down on his back, kneeling between his legs. His gaze is piercing; Aomine is overwhelmed by his scent, the way that it clings to the sheets beneath him. The powerful roll of his muscles is entrancing. He can do nothing but watch, in a trance, as Kagami slides in halfway.

His head slams back to the mattress; the stretch burns, but his toes curl in anticipation of the pleasure that awaits him. Aomine grips the sheets, soft groans escaping his lips.

Kagami pauses, giving him a breath before slamming in all the way. He starts a brutal pace - Kagami fucks like he plays basketball, which is hard and fast and _unrelenting_. Aomine scrambles to grab on to something, getting purchase on Kagami’s shoulders and holding the fuck on while Kagami pounds him into oblivion.

He feels it building in his gut, coiling quickly, but his thoughts are too hazy to register anything. Kagami leans forward, capturing Aomine in a deep kiss; he’s left squeezing Kagami’s shoulders, digging his fingernails into pale skin.

Kagami kisses and kisses, leaving Aomine breathless. Aomine hooks his legs around Kagami’s waist, pulling him deeper and this time the redhead moans loudly.

It’s a battle - just like one of their one-on-ones - only here, there isn’t a winner and a loser. Kagami gives and Aomine takes; Aomine gives and Kagami takes. It’s a dance, well-choreographed and practiced, passionate and merciless.

They fuck like it’s going out of style, honestly.

Aomine feels a pull in his gut, pleasure pooling. His entire body is on _fire_ \- everywhere Kagami touches leaves his skin burning. He bites down on Kagami’s shoulder, hard, when a thrust just _grazes_ his prostate. He chokes on a breath, moaning Kagami’s name.

Then he’s shifting positions; Kagami moves his weight to his knees, body pressed close to Aomine’s. He buries his head in the crook of Aomine’s neck, breathing in heavily and pressing a sloppy kiss to his jaw. Aomine pulls his hands back to adjust, panting.

Kagami slides a hand up Aomine’s arm, pads of his fingers rough. He slides his palm over Aomine’s, fingers lacing together.

He squeezes his hand, lifting his face up to steal another kiss. Aomine smiles, dumbly, bringing a hand up to rest on Kagami’s shoulder.

The room is stifling hot, but still, Kagami’s softness sends a burst of heat through Aomine’s heart.

The tender atmosphere is short-lived, though, as Kagami shifts - he finds the angle he wants and _thrusts_.

That’s about when Aomine moves on to the next plane of existence.

He moans out garbage, words incoherent and senseless; Kagami squeezes his hand, thrusting in hard. The angle is _perfect_ , hitting right up against his sweet spot and Aomine’s body convulses in absolute pleasure.

“ _Taiga_ ,” he moans, which is apparently the only word left in his vocabulary. He whimpers as the thrust become sharper, harder, faster - the coil tightens, he can feel how close he is - and with another broken whisper of his name, that’s about all Aomine can take for one afternoon.

He comes, his voice pitching high - god, the neighbours must hate him - spilling ropes of cum all over his chest. His entire body freezes, trembling, clenching around Kagami, who tumbles right after him with a broken shout.

The rhythm slows before it stops. Aomine is hot and sticky, smelling of sweat and sex. He breathes heavy, Kagami leaning most of his weight on him.

Kagami takes a minute before pulling out and cleaning up. They’re still pretty sweaty and gross, but neither of them give a shit. Kagami flops back out on the mattress and pulls Aomine up on to his chest.

“Dude,” Aomine laughs, squirming, “I’m hot, sweaty and gross. You seriously wanna cuddle?”

Kagami chuckles. “Yeah, you’re welcome for that.” He wraps his arms around Aomine, who lets out a breath before relaxing on top of him.

“You’re just a big teddy bear, y’know that?” Aomine snickers, pressing a kiss to Kagami’s sternum, sweaty disgustingness and all.

“Shhhhhhh,” Kagami shushes him. “It’s sleeping time now.” He shifts a little more to get comfortable, drawing Aomine in close.

“All tuckered out? Too much fucking?” Aomine snorts. “I guess I’ll just have to top you next time.” But he tucks his head under Kagami’s chin anyway, unable to resist the pull of sleep. He’s exhausted - and for good reason.

“Sure. It’ll be your turn after a nap.” Kagami closes his eyes, breathing evening out.

Aomine closes his eyes too, listening to the familiar sound of Kagami’s heartbeat. He relaxes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I missed you, Taiga.”

Kagami hums, giving him a squeeze. “Mm. Missed you too. Go to sleep, Daiki.”

“Fine, fine.” Aomine chuckles, hand squeezing Kagami’s waist. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kagami replies, sleepily. He presses a kiss to the top of Aomine’s head before relaxing back on the bed, sleep capturing him easily.

Aomine sighs happily.

Since he can’t have Kagami all the time - not yet, anyway - away games are always his favourite. He’s determined to enjoy this time spent with his boyfriend as much as possible, but for now he curls in, eyes fluttering closed, falling into a relaxing sleep.

And when they wake up in a few hours to eat, bathe, and do it all over again? Well, Aomine certainly isn’t one to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a weak spot for these two, you don't even know.
> 
> I also can't believe my first contribution to this fandom (which I've been in for over a year) is porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
